


Falling into Humanity

by HideInMyShadow



Series: Blue blood and Glitter [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Dipper, Android Mabel, Androids, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideInMyShadow/pseuds/HideInMyShadow
Summary: Two androids. Twin models, assigned to Stanley and Stanford Pines as assistants for scientific research and store management. Two nameless beings with little idea to who they are.Gravity Falls is one hell of a wake up call.





	Falling into Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to find something to do a short story and I came up with an AU that will go nowhere but is fun to explore; DBH Gravity Falls crossover with Mabel and Dipper as androids bought by Stan and Ford when they needed help around the Shack and with supernatural stuff.  
> They're going to be designated letters and numbers for a while but they'll get names eventually!
> 
> Basically I was in need for a short-ish, non plot heavy story to write so I just went with it.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel may be a bit OOC in places but their just starting to learn how to people so...OH also they look about 18-23 ish, they're kinda baby faced but are adult models.

At the beginning of their existence they were P7; K200 and P7; X202. A male and female duo near identical in appearance packaged as ‘twins’, despite their actual construction occurring on separate production lines and at different times.  
Unlike many androids their model came as a two for one package with custom combinations; two boys, two girls, one of each and of course adult and child edition. Whether for aesthetic, novelty, family or simply preference, the P7 models were quite the treat for those who could afford them.  
As adult editions, they had been briefed on the range of their capabilities and possible duties upon activation. Once paired up they were installed with requested features according to their buyers directions, some of which were not shared between the two much to the bafflement of their creators.

To P7; X202, the installed connection between him and his sister was something in particular that peeked his curiosity, said curiosity they both noticed as outside of their programming. Had he been linked to any other unit he may have been deactivated immediately but P7; K200 had instability in her own data, a need to create that neither of them could understand. It gave them something, a string of invisible code they could not make sense of, that imitated warmth and security weaving it’s way through their connection.

And so they stood together as they were packaged for delivery to Gravity Falls, unsure of the future, hands clutched together as they prepared to serve.

However, nothing in their programming could have prepared them for Stanford and Stanley Pines.

The two men were…well not what they were expecting to say the least.

Stanford Pines, an introverted man with a rather frank way of speaking, was quick to drag them into a large lab secretly tucked under the façade of his brother’s tourist trap. He gave them a long and overly detailed explanation of his research into the paranormal, Gravity Falls and their roles as his assistants. The androids were still analysing this information when the other brother dragged them up to his gift shop and added yet another long list of duties, varying from the mundane to the bizarre.

  
Whilst the Pines brothers bickered over the priorities that their tasks would take over the other the identical P7 units linked together to confer among themselves.

_“P7; K200? My data does not provide any proof of Gnomes existence beyond the garden ornaments, nor their weakness to leaf blowers. Where you provided with such data.”_

_“Nope. Only that they are often portrayed as joyful creatures of little threat. I think our masters are not the most mentally sound…also I told you to just use K2, it’s quicker.”_

_“K2, right…Should we consider adding counselling to our objectives?”_

_“...do you have such a function X2?”_

_“I was hoping you would?”_

  
“Hey! Mannequin twins! Are ya done having your little starin’ contest or are you gonna actually blink sometime soon?” 

Stanley’s sudden words cut through their silent conversation bringing their focus to the two men now watching them with odd expressions. In unison the two responded.

“Do you need something, Mr. Pines?”

The mans face scrunched up into a displeased frown, body tilting away from them slightly.

“Ugh! So that’s why everyone was creeped out when we were kids. New rule, no talking in unison unless I say so.”

Looking at each other and back to the human they nodded-

“Yes Mr. Pines.”

-and answered in unison. The flat stare and slight chuckle of the humans cluing them in on their error.

“…oh.”

* * *

 

Later that night a thought occurred to Stan.

"We didn't name the damn things."

Ford glanced up from his book as he made his way towards his lab with barely a shrug.

"They are just androids. If need be we can give them a number or something."

Stan huffed, something not sitting right with that idea but let it slide. As harsh as his brother could unwittingly be, he wasn't wrong.

They were just androids. 

* * *

 

Within their first two days assisting the Pines brothers they learnt that every logical fact they had on mythological beings and their non-existence was false. _All false._

X2 had almost been forced into a systems reboot at this discovery, while K2 took an extra two days to fully process the information.

The irregularities didn’t stop at the creatures that lurked around Gravity Falls, but their residents were just as peculiar. Each human they encountered acted towards them in ways that seemed as if androids had thoughts and feelings of their own. The red head cashier, Wendy, shoving magazines in their faces and earbuds in their ears with the goal of distracting them from their tasks and goading a reaction, while the handy man called Soos endeavoured to teach them how to high-five and offered cookies from his abuelita, despite androids not needing nor desiring such treats.

Even the Pines, who were usually as bossy and dismissive as humans they had encountered before, would occasionally try to get them to express an opinion or participate in actions that made little sense.

K2 had found herself pushed towards creating ‘novelty gifts’ for the Mystery Shacks gift shop once Stan, as he preferred to be called, had witnessed her experimenting with a tube of glitter glue a child had dropped. Not that she was against the task, in fact she was captivated by the sensation of creating items and the interest that others showed in them. Stan had gone as far as supplying her with more items and broken attractions to do with as she pleased, accompanied by a hand being placed on her head in what she registered as an affectionate manner.

X2, on the other hand, found his stress levels rising and falling at unusual rates in Ford’s presence when asked to give his own observations on an experiment or dilemma. Yet with this fluctuation came a form of drive, a need to analyse something further and organise the data on subjects that were far more interesting than his programming labelled them to be. Soon he wasn’t simply following directions but offering alternatives and seeking out new subjects of interest, something Ford had seemed quite excited by when the android handed over his first file of notes.

Within a few months the android siblings found themselves at the focus of the Pines’ attention, the humans simultaneously questioning and encouraging these strange new directives that seemed to develop out of nowhere.

It was…new and exciting. The fact that it could even be exciting was scary. Their fear was confusing. Such confusion was upsetting and wrong.

They were machines, machines didn’t feel or want or like things! But they did.

K2 liked glitter, cats, sweaters and colours, felt warm and energetic around many people, had the desire to create and express in ways that were completely illogical.

X2 liked puzzles, mystery-adventure books, 80’s music and exploring the woods, he felt jittery around some people and loose around others, was driven to learn and share new impossible things.

They were…changing.

A change that seemed to be leading to something neither could truly comprehend, yet became more prominent in their minds as time went on.

What were they?

* * *

 

The breaking point, so to speak, was very dramatic and completely under the worst circumstances.

Fords major project, a gateway between dimensions, was far more dangerous than expected- which said a lot for an already crazy plan in X2’s opinion.

The moment the rift had opened was chaos, a creature beyond full description lashing out and simultaneously injuring Stan and damaging K2’s audio processor in the process. Ford was paling, shouting, backing away and flitting through his notes as the female droid looked around in a daze, hands clutching at Stan.

X2 had been told to stay where he was. He’d been told to keep the rift open until Ford gave him the signal. That’s what he was supposed to do.

But Ford was panicking. Stan’s status was unknown. His sibling model- his sister was damaged and distressed.

He was scared.

He was terrified.

They were going to die.

They were all going to die.

 

**He had to do something!**

 

The firewall shattered, crumpled and dissolved and within moments he was sprinting straight towards Ford, the man’s eyes widening at his approach.

“Stop! What are y--”

He didn’t know what he was doing, but it seemed like a good idea to throw Ford towards where his sister had moved Stan, to shelter and safety before he turned heal and ran towards the controls closest to the portal.

“Ahhh-uff- what- Stanley! Oh my- wait, **stop**!”

The flailing limbs and tendrils where hard to dodge, the need to breath harshly was new and painful, each sudden change in direction and near miss making his thirium pump stutter. His head was a blur of thoughts, _feelings_. A long list of possibilities piling up on one another, each one making his eyes blur with tears. Something lashed at his face and he screamed, the sensation burning, world tilting and flickering as the sensors on his forehead burned but his legs refused to stop moving.

The panel was there, his hands moving across it, reversing the process. There was noise and movement all around him, so overwhelming and horrifying he could only focus on the logical process of the buttons and levers before him.

He had to save them. ****

**_He had to save them!_ **

  
While X2’s world was a swirl of blinding noise, his sister’s was a spiral of deafening images.

  
Stan, Stan had red leaking out of his shoulder, eyes closed, unresponsive to her tight hold on his arm and what seemed to be yells from his brother. Ford’s six-digit hands were alternating between shaking Stan and reaching towards her identical male counterpart, teeth gritting and hair as wild as his eyes.

And then there was her brother, trembling in the centre of the vicious creatures’ chaos. His stress levels were rising far beyond anything she’d seen before, blue spilling over his face and dripping across the controls like a disturbing craft project.

There were warning signs everywhere, flashes of statistics that she barely registered along with demands for repair and a stretch of code telling her to stay with Stan.

Stay with Stan, let X2 deal with the creature and protect the humans.

Stay put!

How could she when X2 was going to be destroyed?

When they could all be destroyed?

She couldn’t let this happen.

 

**She wouldn’t let anyone die!**

 

Restrictive tape snapped, twirled and flew away, the foundations of her boundaries reduced to dust and she was leaping over the small piece of shelter and launching herself forward.

Something caught at her foot, maybe a hand but that didn’t concern her now. She had to run.

Time was nothing, her form racing before her newly awakened sensors could feel the strain. She danced between the slashing limbs, hands out stretched towards her brothers back, remaining focused on her goal. She would get there. He could do this but she would make sure they all survived this.

The catch in her throat and shudder in her chest when her fingers finally latched onto the back of X2’s jacket, just as he pressed the final buttons with a shaky smile, was wonderful and awful. Without thought she hurled them both to the far right of the portal, body curling around her siblings as air rushed around them, colours shattering and whizzing around.

Pain, an entirely new and overwhelming sensation barged into her consciousness as debris raked across her cheek. Her vision was blurred, the muted world unrecognisable causing her to cling to her brother, who was wrapped around her in return.

In moments the world was still again.

 

Ford was…speechless. He didn’t know what to think or feel, how or even why the androids he had bought only as assistants were suddenly hugging and crying in front of his deactivated experiment.  
So he focused on his own brother, on Stanley, who thank heavens was starting to open his eyes just as Ford decided to slap him.

SMACK!

“MOTHER FUC- Ack!”

Stan looked dazed and furious for all but two seconds before everything rushed back. Wincing at his shoulder he reached out and grabbed Ford, looking him over before his eyes wondered around the room quickly.

“What happened?! Are you alright? What about-”

Ford knew he’d seen them the moment Stan was pushing himself up. He rushed to hold him up steady, not protesting at all as they approached the two androids.

 

X2 and K2 had never cried before, it was weird and nothing felt right or normal anymore. K2 pulled back to scan over X2, hands clutching at his head as she looked over the strange pattern carved into his brow, deaf to the barrage of muttering and questions that the other was throwing her way.  
X2 was torn between pulling his double back into a hug, removing her hands so he could check over the damage just below her eye, examining Stan and Ford’s injuries and going into standby, wanting to do all at once.

Realising that any of the words spilling from his mouth weren’t reaching her, X2 connected with his twin.

_“K2! K2, Are you alright?! **Please** be alright! Why did you--”_

_“--Shut up X2! You were going to **die**! You’re **hurt** \--”_

_“-- **You’re** hurt!”_

They were both hurt. It all hurt so much but they were together, they’d all made it. Blue stained both of them, mixing with fresh tears as they pressed their cheeks together in a tight embrace. Between them was no words, just a loop of emotions and senses, strong, powerful and new. Then there was warmth, safety, comfort, the steady hum of thirium and solid mass of each other.

They were together.

They were siblings.

They were… ****

**_“We’re alive…”_ **

* * *

 

Ford had bandaged Stan, the two agreeing to let the androids remain as they were for now. It had been a rough day but that wasn’t too unusual for them, yet somehow it felt like something had shifted.

“We messed up.”

Stan’s abrupt statement caused him pause, lifting an eyebrow at his brother as he dried his hands. Stan seemed lost in his own head, a guilty look on his face.

“We never bothered naming them. They saved us…and we never got around to naming them. Like they weren't worth the bother...”

It was a smack in the face. Shame filled him and Ford found himself matching his twins expression.

They were busy, always too busy to think about naming the androids in their care. Even when they both started developing deviancy in their programs- something fascinating to behold- and forming personalities that they both appreciated and nurtured when they could.

It had always been unnecessary because, in the end, they were ‘just androids’.

Slumped against the bathroom door-frame Ford furrowed his brow with determination.

“Then we’ll have to change that. They are family now, after all.”

Despite the disaster he had caused that day, Ford felt a little proud for the fond smile his brother gave him.

“We’re the worst uncles those brats could have.”

* * *

 

The androids were still in a daze, not too sure how to react once the initial fear, sadness and relief had faded away, leaving only the sting of their wounds. In some ways X2 was fascinated and awed by the sensation, being able know the feeling and what it was without basis in his primary coding was remarkable. If only it wasn’t so unpleasant.

K2 seemed to agree, dragging him up to the shop, a little shaky herself with the aim to find Ford and get them fixed. Only to freeze up when she spotted them, unsure what she was meant to do.

Neither knew when Stan had bundled them up in blankets and whipped away at their faces until only the damaged areas remained blue, but it seemed irrelevant as Ford examined and attempted to reverse the damage. Questions were asked and answered but mostly ignored, individually caught up in their own thoughts.  
Once Ford was finished they were good as new- almost.

Whatever had attacked them had caused their artificial skin some damage along with their outer casing. What had once been clean skin now seemed to be darker than it’s previous shade.  
For K2 it was barely noticeable, more like a vivid blush than anything but the male android’s was—

“Is…is it just me or is that the Big Dipper?”

As much as Ford preferred the name Ursa Major himself, he could not deny that the markings were no doubt almost identical to the constellation.

After a moment staring at the mark Stan grinned, eyes full of mischief while his hand rustled through the young male androids’ hair.

“Welp, Happy Wake-up Call, Dipper! Looks like you’ve got a birth mark now.”

Ford sighed while the two androids looked at him in confusion.

“Stanley, that’s not a name! We don’t even know if they want to choose themselves yet!”

“C’mon, I’m just teasing. Besides I think it suits him.”

 

A name.

They were getting _names_?

They could **_choose_** their _names_?

 

“I like Dipper.”

 

The words were out before he could think about it. But it was true, he _liked_ that name. He _liked_ that it could be his name. He liked that he would _have_ a name that he _liked_. But more than that he liked that Stan and Ford wanted to give them that choice.

They knew.

They knew that he and his sister were alive.

On the same wave length as her twin, K2 started bouncing eyes lit up and eager.

“Me too! I want one- I want a name! Oh oh oh- Ford you suggest something! Stan had a chance so I want you to pick for me!”

 

The wide expectant grin was brighter than anything she had displayed to them before, far beyond the code that defined an ‘appropriate and attractive’ smile. It was wild and full of life, Ford was almost blinded.  
Flustered at the request he took a moment to settle before thinking carefully, hurrying his thoughts the moment that smile started to waver.

“Well…I can think of a few…perhaps Zoe? Felicity? Mabel?--”

 

“ **MABEL!** ”

The sudden screech made him yelp. The girl grabbed her twins hand shaking vigorously.

“I like Mable!  _I’m Mabel!_ X2! I’m **Mabel**!”

 

The other laughed, his first grin spreading across his face as he replied.

“Hi Mabel, _I’m_ **Dipper**!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more than I intended and still didn't quite do what I set out to do- oh well.  
> I'm planning on doing a companion piece with this that throws OTGW in there as well just because I love androids and the idea was fun to write.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
